1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a work-box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known work-boxes are complicated to produce, complicated in assembly, consist of very many parts, have an insufficient support surface, especially on uneven ground, when in the open state are less secure against tipping than when in the closed state, are expensive to produce, are unesthetic, and can become jammed while opening or closing. Insofar as they are of metal, they have to be lacquered, in spite of which they rust after a certain time, clatter, and are heavy. They have edges and corners because of their manner of production, and hence give rise to a danger of injury. Further disadvantages of the individual systems can be gleaned from the literature.